


A Strange Journey

by PhantomTrainerXerox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Player Characters, Original Pokemon Region, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTrainerXerox/pseuds/PhantomTrainerXerox
Summary: Akihiko just wanted to escape from his mundane life and travel around the region collecting badges. Well, he would have done so earlier had he not decided that going on one of those sounded lame as he had done so when he was a child. Now, eighteen years old and with an incredibly large chip on his shoulder, he accepts the Professor's offer of a Pokedex if only to escape from his hometown and get as far away from any sort of chore that he possibly could. Adventuring was fun, being the Professor's lap-dog around the town was not. Akihiko didn't expect that he would be discovering something entirely different on his journey. A darker side of the Pokemon world, one that was popular in this region.Just what the hell had he gotten himself into this time?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Pokemon/Human Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Strange Journey

Light suddenly filled the room, the blast of the rays came from a large industrial type light that sat upon the wall at the rear of the room. The light bathed the greyed space and revealed in its wake the only thing of value within. A man was standing dead center in the middle of the room and a light smirk rested on his lips. He had long obsidian colored locks tied back into a loose pony-tail, dark blue eyes and dangling from his ear was a dragon-fang that was attached to the ear-ring in his left-hand ear. He raised his hand, scratching his stubble in thought as he examined something on the other side of the room. 

"Oh! Hello!" he said suddenly, as if realizing he wasn't alone, "My name is Professor Hawthorne and I'd like to personally welcome you to the world of Pokemon! This world is home to a plethora of amazing creatures called, you guessed it: Pokemon! You can find them anywhere you care to look. Forests! Oceans! Skies! Some Pokemon are also known to be found in caves too!" 

Hawthorne moved his hand into his pocket and removed a spherical object from its depth. The Pokeball in his hand then being lazily tossed into the air. The ball burst open and white light erupted from its core, flowing out onto the ground below. This light cleared, revealing a small, blue elephant-like Pokémon. It has large, floppy ears, which it uses as fans to cool itself. There are two red pads on each ear and another on the bridge of its short trunk.  
"This here is Phanpy. It's a ground type Pokemon and just one example of many you'll find in this world." 

"Phanpy!" 

Hawthorne turned away from the small Pokemon and a glint of the band insignia on the shirt he was wearing beneath his lab coat hit the light as well as the keystone acting as his belt buckle did. The figure nodded once, then continued, "As for me, I study Pokemon and unique ways of strengthening bonds with them here in the Aifiora Region. Aifiora is unique in that our Region doesn't have any new Pokemon compared to other regions. Our climate has instead developed to include almost every species from the others instead. This makes for a unique experience with our gym circuit...but more of that later. For now I'm sure you want to just jump right into the world of Pokemon so, let's go!" 

Bzzt...Bzzt...Bzzt 

"Ugh..." 

A hand moved out of nowhere to slap down against the surface of the alarm clock currently placed on a small coffee-colored bedside cabinet. It hit the button on the first swing and enabled for the blaring howl of sound to come to a halt. A relieved sigh escaped the young man's lips and he rolled over, intent on stealing a few more minutes of sleep while he still could. 

"Akihiko!"   
'And there goes that idea,' Akihiko thought bitterly. He sighed, then leaned up in his bed just enough to turn his gaze toward his closed bedroom door and call out, "What do you want, mom?" 

"Don't take that tone with me young man! Professor Hawthorne is waiting for you!" 

"Of course he is," Akihiko muttered darkly, "Does he not know what the phrase 'too early' means?" After his initial mutterings, he spoke again but in a louder voice this time, "Any idea what he wants?" 

"Something about helping him with his research?" 

"Oh great, so he doesn't want to wake me up early to talk, he just wants me to become his errand boy, perfect." There was no answer so Akihiko could only assume that he was being ignored and ultimately resigned himself to his fate. Just his luck, why couldn't one of the other village idiots be roped into helping this guy out? It semed like it was always him that was being asked for and it constantly got on his nerves. Was his mom spewing about him to the Professor behind his back or something? It wouldn't surprise him if he were being honest. Why did he remain here and not go on a journey again? 

What a dumb fucking decision that had been.


End file.
